


I Know the Purity of Pure Despair

by OzQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canonical Rape/Non-con, Dark, Episode Related, Episode: s01e07 A Heart is a Lonely Hunter, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/pseuds/OzQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Huntsman is not afraid of the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know the Purity of Pure Despair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valarltd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valarltd/gifts).



> This was meant to be more dub-con than non-con but I'm not sure how successful I was there. Please heed the warnings.

* * *

 

The Huntsman is not afraid of the dark. He has been to the darkest corners of the forest, slept in the shadowed confines of caves and dens and catacombs. There are things in the forest which can hurt him, but the dark is not one of them.

There is no darkness like the Queen's eyes. They had glittered with triumph as she had wrenched his heart from his chest, and they glitter now as she circles him in her bed chamber, the candles casting long, guttering shadows across the floor.

"You were raised by wolves, Huntsman." There's a mocking tone to her voice; a note he feels all the way down to his bones. "What does a wolf do when met with an enemy, hm?"

All he can think about is the absence of a heartbeat in his chest. He should feel nerves and adrenaline; he should feel the rush of his blood in his veins, but there's a hollow beneath his ribs, a void far greater than the physical space of his heart.

"Look at me," she orders, and he raises his eyes obediently, the memory of her fist clenching around his heart still too raw and painful to ignore.

She is beautiful, but there is a hardness to her too, an angry energy he can see plain as day. He drops his eyes again and watches the hem of her silk robe trail against the flagstone.

"What to do with you, my pet," she whispers. There is no question in her words, she speaks with her decisions already made. "Undress."

He strips. His fear has nothing to do with his nakedness; a body is nothing to be ashamed of. But he can feel the crawl of a darkness inside his chest, blooming through him like poison.

To merely exist, rather than live. That is the worst kind of life.

The Queen circles him with a pleased expression, running her long fingernails along his shoulders and the back of his neck as she passes.

"Get on the bed," she says, and her robe falls in a black pool at her feet.

It feels as though he has fallen through ice. Beneath the surface he is trapped and screaming, fighting to take a breath, while everything above is calm and quiet and still.

When the Queen curls her fingers around his cock, sparks of physical pleasure race along his nerves, and he chases after the sensation desperately, trying to remember, trying to feel. His hips buck against her hand and he gasps aloud, "Yes."

"Of course you want this," she breathes, those black eyes shining down at him, her smile predatory. "But you are here to serve, Huntsman. You deserve no reward or pleasure." She strokes him a few times before she straddles his chest. "Put your arms above your head."

He breathes heavily, staring up at her and considering her order. For a moment he thinks he will refuse — surely dying is better than this humiliation. But then he remembers the soft sponge of the forest moss and the color of sunlight through spring leaves; he remembers the taste of ripe berries and the scent of green wood smoking.

He cannot bring himself to end his chances of living all of that again. His heart is not crushed, merely locked away. He can get it back.

He curls his fingers around the iron bars of her bed, and she threads her fingers through his hair and lowers herself over his mouth. "Be a good boy and I might reward you," she whispers, her words chilling his skin.

He licks his tongue against her slowly and she squirms down over his face, smooth thighs trapping him close, her nails against his scalp. She moves in a rhythm against his tongue, and he clenches his fingers and closes his eyes, chasing her with his mouth when she tries to retreat; wanting her finished.

He whimpers as those sparks of pleasure flood back again. He feels so empty and void that the slightest sensation sends him reeling. He hears her laughing and he knows she's controlling all of this; choosing when and where to let the light back in.

"You enjoy this," she says, and her voice is ragged and breathless. "And well you should, Huntsman." Her thighs tremble and she squeezes him, grinding down over his open mouth. "To have your Queen use you as her throne…" She gasps and shudders, leaning forward to grab the railing of her bed for support as she comes, her body shaking.

She swings herself off him, and her smile is still hungry; still a signal of a woman on the hunt. Her hand glides over his chest, where his heart should be. Her touch sets him alight, his hips buck up against nothing. His heels dig into her soft mattress and the bed creaks as he pulls his hands against the iron bars.

"Finish it," she whispers. "I know you want to."

His whole body is throbbing and his skin is gleaming with sweat. He reaches down and starts to stroke his cock, hating himself but desperate to chase the chance to feel something; anything but this heavy emptiness in his breast.

He cries out when he comes, his seed spilling over his stomach. He closes his eyes and sinks back into the mattress, and the Queen laughs and leaves him there, sweeping away to her washroom and extinguishing the candles behind her with a quick click of her fingers.

The Huntsman lies in the dark and, for the first time, is afraid of what lurks there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Valarltd, in your fandom_stocking letter you listed angst, dark and dub-con as likes, and I hope this wasn't too far out of your preferred scope!


End file.
